Big Brother Game Changers
Twists * Intruder: ' After the first nomination ceremony concluded. Red would reveal that a intruder will be joining the houseguests to compete for the prize. The intruder was later revealed to be Bubblyee. * '''Three Nominees: ' During the first week of the game, the HOH StrawberryIsReal had to nominate three houseguests for eviction. Then, 7 houseguests competed in the Power of Veto. Then at the live eviction the houseguests would vote to save one of the nominees with two going home. Sallythebunnygirl and Angel ok were the two nominees that were evicted due to this twist. * 'Coup d'Etat: ' A houseguest was given the power to dethrone the HOH and make their own nominations. StrawberryIsReal got this power and used it to dethrone amv's hoh reign during week 3 to get elastiic out. * 'Round Trip Ticket: ' Each week, the evicted houseguests would open a envelope that they had found in a room. One envelope contained a ticket back into the game while the others contained a 1 way trip out. Elastiicheart got the ticket back into the game and returned to the game at the start of week 4. Houseguests Pre-Jury Logs Week 1 15 Houseguests were introduced to the Big Brother house where at the introductions many first impressions affected everyone. At the Endurance Block HOH competition, Straw and Elastiic were the last 2 remaining with Straw coming out on top and being the first HOH of the season. At the nomination ceremony straw nominated Angel, Maya and Sally for eviction but red told the houseguests that an intruder will enter the house right now. The intruder ended up being Bubblyee. At the POV competition, it came down to Straw, Alana and Maya in BB Chess with Maya taking home the crown and with this, Straw chose to put Crash as a replacement nominee. Red revealed to the houseguests that cry had been expelled but the week would still continue. At the live eviction red revealed that it was a vote to save and majority of the house voted to save crash while only 2 people voted to save Angel & Sally sending them out the door first. |} Week 2 After the eviction of both Angel and Sally, the Houseguests entered the backyard for their next HOH competition where they would have to survive on a swinging swing while being over lava. If they fell they would be eliminated from the competition. Elastiic ended up pulling a win. At the nomination ceremony, Elastiic nominated both Waleed and Honey for eviction. Straw and Alana ended up being the have-nots for the week. At the POV competition, Maya pulled out her 2nd veto competition win in a row and decided to use it to save Waleed. Just before Elastiic could name a replacement, honey decided to walk from the game but the week did not reset and Elastiic renominared both Alana and mike for eviction. At the live eviction the vote ended up being a vote of 8-1 with Alana being sent out the door. |} Week 3 Post-Jury Logs Week 4 Round 1 Round 2 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Finale Round 1 {| |- | | | Category:Big Brother Seasons